Brightness enhancement methods are widely used in photographic, video and display processing applications as digital cameras and video recorders have a much smaller dynamic range than nature scenes. Conventional captured or rendered high dynamic range images of the digital cameras and videos often lose details in shadows or highlights.
To provide good image quality, brightness enhancement methods are employed to optimize tone reproduction and enhance contrast and details of digital images and videos. As a result, brightness enhancement methods have been implemented in digital signal processors (DSP), image signal processors (ISP), video processors, display processors and graphics processing units (GPU). Existing brightness enhancement methods require intensive computation and high power consumption. Due to the intensive computation and high power consumption, existing brightness enhancement methods are not suitable for low power architectures or devices. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for a brightness enhancement method which does not require intensive computations and/or high power consumption.